notes
by sakuraxsyaoran
Summary: How much does a note mean, well read and find out. SxS. RxR. one shot


Hello again, I know I haven't written in fanfiction in a long while, I have been searching for inspiration by reading others and watching a lot of movies. And still have no Idea what to write, so I'm just gonna find a way to write a one shot and get it over with.

Sakura and Syaoran used to be best friends in their elementary year, but love turned to hate after one little incident. It seemed to be nothing to Syaoran of course but it changed sakura's life.

Sakura is currently 16 and Syaoran 17 but before we get started lets go back to what happened.

_Sakura's 13th birthday was going pretty well so far. She and Tomoyo were gossiping about boys, of course. The others were dancing to the music that was popular and newly released. Sakura suddenly felt something was about to happen and crash her fathers 10, ooo dollar vase had been shatter into a million pieces. Sakura gasped and tried to find the culprit, it was Eriol, and he ran up to her and apologized and said 'he'd replace it if it was the first thing he ever did'. She thought that was the end of mischief, but it suddenly got worse in one minute. Sakura went to the bathroom to fix her hair and guess what she found, her boyfriend making-out with another girl, her best friend Chelsea. _

_'How could you!!!' Sakura shrieked pushing them apart. _

_Realising that he had been caught Syaoran of course tried to run. Sakura chased after him; of course being fast than him she caught up to him slapped him as hard as she could and kneed him in the balls. He fell over in pain. _

_'We're through Syaoran Li.' She said and walking away with tears in her eye's. _

Ever since then Sakura has despised him and has only dated one person, Eriol. They were a very popular couple and loved each other very much. He moved away a week after the party and has never come back so far.

It was Friday the thirteenth and Sakura had just met with Eriol at the front of school. They kissed and held hands, and began to walk to the classroom. All of a sudden they heard a loud yell.

"HOW COULD YOU!!" knowing who that was Sakura continued to walk to the classroom full of fury.

"I thought he wouldn't come back after what I did..." she whispered to herself. She had been bright red and about to explode.

"Sakura it's okay now, he can't hurt you any more." He whispered in her ear and gave her a tight embrace.

The truth behold was that she never liked Eriol but only tried to love him to forget how much her true love Syaoran had hurt her. Tears began to fall and she began to hick-up. But she could never in a million years take him back. She promised her self.

The bell rang and they took their seats.

"Welcome class, today we have a new student. Syaoran Li." The words struck her like knives. She looked down ashamed. He casually walked in. He instantly saw Sakura and his eye's filled with regret. "Okay Li you will sit in the seat behind ms.Kinomoto. (I forgot her name omg sorry if it's wrong) Sakura raise you hand."

"No, it's okay I know who she is." He walked down the aisle and passed her. He sat in the seat behind her. He whispered "_I'm sorry."_

"Okay class break into your groups and begin." The teacher announced. Syaoran walked over to our group and asked to join, of course the teacher had to say to be in the group so I can personally give him a tour of the school. I had to explain what we were doing and what he had to do, he took the essay portion on the project. We were studying the history of Hong Kong, which would be extremely easy for him considering that's where he lived most of his life. He began writing as I lost thought of what I was to be doing, organizing the project. I began thinking of what I did to him when we broke up years ago, but some how I still loved him and forgave him through tears every night.

"Sakura hey so do I have to get certain pictures or any interesting pictures I find."

"Oh umm, certain pictures, you have to get pictures on the history of the ways back then."

"Okay thanks." Ryu write down what I said and the main topics we had on the presentation.

I began to doodle the organization on the poster, the title, the essay, the interesting facts, the countries where about and then the pictures. We also decided that I was going to do the presentation since I didn't do much work, etc.

All of the sudden Syaoran passes me a note.

Sakura: plz read!

I'm sorry for what I did, really I am. I have regretted it everyday, and have; I know this sound wimpy, cried every night ever since I did that. You did the right thing to a jerk like me. Ever since I moved away I have been taking school at my house, and haven't met anyone. I haven't found anyone I could love more than you. But I see you extremely happy with Eriol he has reminded me every night, on the phone. I know you'll never take me back but I don't want us to be enemies, but really good friends. I'm sorry.

-Syaoran

I began to cry and looked away out into the window; I wiped my tears and began to write back.

Syaoran,

I feel the same way but I've never been happy with Eriol, he nice but he would never replace you. I would like to be nothing more then to be with you again but I don't want to hurt Eriol. I have cried every night to I hated what I did, but you never told me even why you did it but ran.

-Sakura

I passed it too him, as he read he began to look surprised, and then wrote back.

Sakura,

The truth is I never meant to do it, she forced me or she would kill me, I know that sounds weird but it's true. And all I did to come back was apologize. I'm sorry Sakura.

-Syaoran

The bell rang and I told Syaoran to follow me. I showed him the hallways and where all his classrooms were, the same as mine, how scary. Afterwards it was lunch time and I went to sit with Eriol and Syaoran went and sat at a table on the other side on the large lunch room.

"Sakura, I know you don't love me so if you want you can go with Syaoran, I only dated you because Tomoyo wanted me too. Although I grew to love you it was more as a friendly love not a relationship love. Follow your heart I know you still want to be with him."

I took this is like I was a stone boulder, I stood up and walked away from there I left the lunch room and decided to walk to my special place. It was in the top building, or the roof. I started to cry, I know I seem to do this a lot but it wasn't saddened tears, more like happy tears. Syaoran walked up saying he followed me. I turned around and got up and ran toward him and jumped in his arms, we began to kiss and I felt better. It was to happen I felt, we were like this until the bell rung and then we returned to class.

Most interesting thing I written in a while, by the title you can tell why it was named. Now you know how much someone's life can change in a day and just by a note.

sorry for the inconvienience (sp?) of it being scrunched, hopefully i fixed it.


End file.
